Clinically Insanely Crazy for You
by Ems-g
Summary: Rachel and Quinn have both loved and lost the same man: Finn. My question is: was he worth it? Neither of them seem to think so. Faberry if you squint


**Okay, I was watching these AMAZING spoofs about glee season 2 and the creator, SIMGM wrote her own original songs. This one song inspired a lot of ideas in my mind and I know I have to finish Woes of a Warblers Friend but I received permission to write a story based on the song. So here it is**

**http:/ .com**** /watch?v=_Kxs0EF4LCo&feature=feedf****Clinically Insanely Crazy for You **

Rachel knew deep down that her obsession with Finn(**total reference! There is a song called this too!) **was wrong. Finn wasn't there for her. He was willing to cheat with her while his girlfriend, Quinn, was expecting what he thought was his child. That type of man could never be her soul mate but Rachel just wanted someone to care about her. She wanted the love she saw between Kurt and Blaine and Brittany and Artie before Santana discovered her sexuality issues.

As she walked down the almost empty hallway, she saw Quinn Fabray. Quinn had changed back to who she used to be before she had Beth. But Rachel sometimes saw her facial expression crack and reveal the young girl who gave up her little girl and was kicked out of her home by her father. She was staring at a poster she made to promote her and Finn for prom king and queen. She looked on with longing at her smiling face with a crown in her blond hair.

Rachel cleared her throat and Quinn turned suddenly, her mask of bitchiness in place. "What do you want man hands?" Rachel ignored the usual insult she received daily. "We're pathetic, aren't we?" Quinn scoffed but Rachel just stared at the poster. "We both wanted something so badly because we though it would fix everything. I wanted Finn because a boyfriend is supposed to protect and care for his girlfriend. You wanted to be prom queen to reinforce your position as top of the pyramid. Since Beth, you fell your reputation being lost and you wanted to be remembered as the beautiful prom queen who married her sweetheart."

Quinn's face morphed into one of anger, confusion and vulnerability. "How would you know anything about me? I am more popular and prettier than you. I have Finn and you don't." Rachel turned to look into Quinn's hazel eyes. "Do you really though Quinn? He has cheated on you even when you were pregnant. You said yourself that he wanted me and you spoke of your worries of the future. You are afraid of life outside of this school. When being head cheerleader means nothing and beauty fades, you fear being old and alone."

Quinn laughed in Rachel's face. "Finn always comes back to me, Berry. We are meant to be together and you won't stop that. You are not getting him ever!" Rachel grasped Quinn's hands in her's. "That's the thing Quinn. I realized that I wanted the idea of Finn. He claims to love me but yet he lied about losing his virginity. He swore of his undying love to both of us but yet he cheated on you when you were pregnant! He is one of the worst kind of guys because we both know that he is bad for us but yet we go back to him. He is like an addiction. We know that he is toxic but one of his goofy smiles and we melt into a puddle. But I don't want that anymore!"

Quinn didn't rip her hands out of Rachel's grasp. For some reason, this small girl had more insight into how she really felt that anyone else. "What do you want Rachel?" Rachel smiled. "I want someone who will always be there for me and will stand up for me when I need it. I want someone who will love every part of me even the ones I hate. Finn always commented on my bad parts and tried to pressure me into sex. I bet he did the same thing to you too!" Quinn nodded. "Whenever I complained about the way he acted, he would always bring up my pregnancy and Puck. He would never let it go. He would control who I saw and would check my messages. Did he belittle you too?"

Rachel nodded. "He would say my dreams meant nothing and I would live and die in Lima. He was rude to my dads and called them 'fags' on facebook. I hated it but I knew that he would leave me if I ever complained." Quinn saw herself in the smaller girl as she spoke of her fears. Finn would always threaten to leave her if she ever went against him. Quinn could feel the tears falling down her face. "But what can we do? He has so much influence in the club and even if we rally against him, I'm too weak to be of any use." Rachel was quick to respond. "That's not true! We are beautiful independent women and we do not need Finn. He is lazy and entitled. We can do amazing things without him."

Quinn hugged Rachel as the bell rang. "Come on. We've got to get to glee practice and stand up to Finn." As the two new friends walked to glee practice, neither seemed to notice their intertwined hands. They were the last to enter the room, even Mr Shuester was there. "Where were you guys? We were just about to start." Quinn held up her free hand. "Just a minute Mr. Shue. Rachel and I would like to say something." Quinn didn't wait for a response but turned to the rest of the club with the two girls looking at Finn. "Finn, Rachel and I have decided that we no longer need you interfering in our lives. We are independent and beautiful women and we do not need you trying to control and belittle us anymore. So consider this, the only two girlfriends you have had decided that they were better than you."

Finn didn't react well to that revelation. "You whore! How dare you break up with me. I took you back after you gave birth to my best friend's kid and you! Rachel, I dated you even though your parents are filthy fags and you're an abomination! I'm so out of here." As Finn stormed out of the room he stopped, and attempted to slap Rachel. Quinn didn't even think as she threw herself in front of Rachel. The crack seemed to snap everyone out of their daze and Finn was restrained and sent to Figgin's office. Quinn's cheek was red and Rachel sat with her. "Why did you do it? Why did you take that slap for me?" Quinn looked at Rachel. "I didn't even think, I just didn't want you to get hurt. I see myself in you Rachel and I promise, from this day forward, no one will ever make you fell small ever again." Rachel smiled and hugged Quinn.

It was the beginning of a friendship based on a mutual boyfriend who was horrid but it would last for years. Even when the first slushy was taken for Rachel by Quinn, the fast rebuttals and the weekly movie nights and shopping trips. These two girls would be the best of friends for many years. Quinn would watch each and every one of Rachel's plays on Broadway. Rachel would be Quinn first interior design client. Quinn would name her first child Rachel and name Rachel as godmother and Rachel would do the same. They would live across from each other in the apartment building in New York and later, the suburbs. Rachel would introduce Quinn to her future husband and Quinn would comfort Rachel throughout her husband's untimely death, leaving behind little Quinn and Nathaniel. Out of everyone's expectations, they never expected this. Two girls, fighting for the affections for a guy they both claimed to love, were now

clinically insanely crazy for each other.

**So what do you think? The actual song is based of Quinn's prom queen obsession and Rachel's Finn obsession but some take it as Faberry. I wanted a mix of both so I make it into a friendship fic. I do think that these two have a lot in common. They would make a nice touch to the show if the both STOPPED WITH THE FINN DRAMA! I mean, he isn't that hot! Why are they so obsessed with him? Hope you enjoyed! Please review and check out SIMGM's videos. They are really funny and well done. **


End file.
